RonxWill
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: Will's car breaks down and hes forced to walk to work, when Ron drives him. Will forgets to repair his car for awhile and Ron keeps giving him rides, he also forgets his keys, now where will he spend the night? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

RonaldXWilliam – Ch. 1

hi guys! heres another story of mine, chapters will be coming out this week :P

i dont own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters blah blah hope you enjoy!

* * *

_bruuuyuuuuuuuuu-tut-tut-tut-tututututut phwahh… _"Come on! Start!" Will sighed angrily and punched his steering wheel, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. He got out of his car and started walking towards the Shinigami Dispatch. Lucky for Will, it was a sunny day and work was only a few streets away, but he was going to be late. Will hated being late. He was about a quarter of the way there when a car slowed down beside him and the owner rolled down the passenger window. "Hiya, boss!" chirped Ronald Knox. "Good morning, Knox." "Need a ride?" he offered. _Might as well…_ "Thank you, Knox, I greatly appreciate it." Ron stopped the car for Will to get in and they went off to work.

"Sutcliff! Do your work!" snapped Will, looking at the two (barely finished) sheets of work Grell had managed to do in 45 minutes. "But Wiiilll, I'm tired!" moaned Grell, lifting her head from her desk where she had been falling asleep moments ago. "Then go to sleep earlier at night!" he glared at Grell and stormed out of his subordinates' office. Grell whined, scribbled what was meant to be work, and dropped her head back down to go to sleep.

30 minutes later, Will checks on his subordinates again…

"Slingby! Humphries! Stop showcasing such vulgar actions and get back to work!" he practically yelled. Alan and Eric had been making out and avoiding work. Grell had woken up at the sound of Will's loud voice and immediately pretended to work. Ron came in carrying a tray with 4 coffee's, of which he deposited one on Grell's desk, "Latte with 3 sugars, cream and cinnamon." He took another cup and placed it on Eric's desk, "Cappucino with cream." Ron took the second to last cup and handed it to Alan, "Black with two sugars." He turned to Will, "Anything for you, boss?" sipping his coffee. "I don't drink coffee, Knox, only te-" "I'll make it a surprise!" a certain gleam in his eyes. Ron took one last sip of his coffee and dashed off to the break room. Will sighed and went back to his office.

A few minutes later…

_knock knock_… "Come in." Will kept his eyes on his work as Ron entered, carrying Will's drink. He put the cup next to Will's work, grinning. Will took the cup, oblivious to Ronald's smirk. He took a sip and was about to put the cup down when his hand froze mid-way. Will swallowed it, and looked up at Ron, who was smiling like a buffoon. "Knox…is this coffee?" "Nope!" he flopped on the nearby couch, putting his feet in the air. "Then what is it?" "Hot chocolate!" Ron took out his cell and started texting. "I see.." Will put the cup far away from him and went back to work.

"Shouldn't you be working?" inquired Will. "Maybe." Ron hopped off the couch and went to stand behind Will. He peered over his boss's shoulder, looking at what he was writing and placed his gloved hands on Will's shoulders.

Will's pen froze. "Boss, your too stiff. You need to relax." Ron said, starting to massage Will's shoulders. His eyebrow twitched, he didn't like his subordinate touching him…he preferred it if everyone kept to themselves. But he did enjoy it…_ahh how long had it been since he'd last been to get a massage? Must be ages…I should call to make an appointment this weekend…but why? I have someone giving me one now…and he's so good at it too_… Will had been complying to Ron's touches and moving his head around, relaxing. He stopped immediately, realizing his actions, "You should get back to work, Knox." "Sure." Ron left the room, not noticing how awkward the situation had been.

The rest of the day was fairly busy, Will spent his time yelling at Grell, Alan and Eric to do their work, while Ron spent the day reaping and coming back far too late. His scythe broke that afternoon, thanks to Ron. Knox was checking out his lawnmower scythe, claiming it was faulty and accidentally started the machine. It revved across the room, knocking down Will's scythe and breaking it in several pieces.

Will didn't get mad this time, he remained calm and went to bring it to Repairs. He'd had enough slacking off, yelling and threats of over-time for one day, another disappointment didn't make much of a difference. Ron repeatedly apologized while Will took several aspirin to help soothe his headache, but Will only brushed him off saying, "Knox, it's quite alright. You yourself said it was faulty, it started by accident and killed my scythe, that's all. Nothing more to be said. Get back to work." He drank water from one of those little paper cups that surprisingly hold water without leaking and swallowed a couple of blue pills. "Alright, then."

Ron knew Will was only saying that, he loved his scythe, and he'd broken it. How many times had he caught Will in the act of polishing it, or testing out its length? Or just holding it, he loved it that much. Thinking about that only made Ron feel worse. He entered his office glumly and started working quietly.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Once Grell, Alan and Eric had heard about Will's scythe, they decided it be best if they worked and kept quiet, not wanting their boss to commit suicide for having a terrible Monday.

6 p.m. – Shinigami Dispatch closing time

Will sighed… for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was finally the end of the day, he could finally go home, take a bath, order something in (he was too worn out to cook) and watch one of his favorite movies on tv. He locked his office, glad that he had actually managed to complete a lot of work today, considering the lack of effort his subordinates had put in today.

He reached the parking lot and started to look for his car, not finding it anywhere. Will frowned and felt like crumbling to the floor in exasperation when he remembered his car was broken, and that he'd have to walk home. He was extremely tired and hungry, and only wanted to go _home_. "Need a ride?" offered Ron who had pulled up alongside Will, again. "Knox you do not know how much I really love you at the moment." blurted Will, not thinking before speaking. He blushed while getting in the passenger seat. "That's not what I meant-" "I know, I get it." Ron smiled as he drove towards Will's house.

* * *

theres chapter 1! hope you guys like it! reviews are my favorite, so please tell me how much u liked or loved or found this story amazing or how much its your favorite or how much u didnt like it :P


	2. Chapter 2

RonXWill – 2

hi guys! This chapter might be a bit bleh and boring-ish, so I added Grell (who is a man in this story, but refers to him/herself as a woman) hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be better!

thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited this story, thanks guys!

Ron's driving Will to his house…

"Thank you very much, Knox."

"No probs, boss." Will got out of the car and walked up his driveway, feeling somewhat ashamed that he forgot to fix his car.

_Wham!_ Will leaned against his door, overwhelmed to be _home_. He sighed and dropped his briefcase on the floor, not caring whether it had work in it to finish or not. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket. He slipped out of his shoes and went upstairs to change.

He shrugged off his shirt and slipped out of his pants and socks, and replaced his office attire with fluffy, penguin pj pants and a grey t-shirt that fit him well. He also put on thick, comfy socks and went back downstairs. He ordered chinese and flopped onto his couch, and turned on the tv. He had watched half of a _Sherlock_ episode when the bell rang. He paid the delivery guy and sat back on the couch. This was most unlike Will, well, it was most _like_ Will at home. In the office he wouldn't be caught dead eating chinese and wearing such lazy clothes around his subordinates and co-workers.

11 p.m., still awake

The credits were rolling to the 3rd episode of _Sherlock_ and Will was half asleep. "Aww crap." He muttered, remembering that he still hadn't called the car shop to repair his car. _I'll do it in the morning…_ That was his final thought as he finally drifted off to sleep…

Next morning - which somehow ends up being friday...

_beep…beep…beep…_ Will's alarm clock beeped softly from his bedroom. Even though he had fallen asleep on the couch, he could still hear it and woke up just the same. He shuffled his way to his bedroom and got dressed, combed his hair and made himself a cup of coffee _to go_. He got in his car and sat there, sighing in frustration that he had, yet again, forgotten to call the car shop. He got out and started walking to work.

He got there a bit later than usual, but who would notice? He made his way to his office and was stopped by a man, "Mr. Spears, your Death Scythe is almost ready, you can come by to pick it up this afternoon." Will nodded, having forgotten his scythe.

He sat behind his desk and started working when he heard the soft patter of raindrops on the window. Will sighed and banged his head against his desk. He continued to do so when Grell entered, carrying a small stack of folders.

"Will? Are you ok?" asked Grell, concerned that (one of) her Romeo('s) was in distress. She quickly put her work down on his desk and went to sit on his lap. Grell lifted Will's face, almost giving Will a heart attack at their closeness. She looked at him with sad, concerned eyes,

"What's wrong…my little bunny?" Will actually thought Grell had changed somewhat when he had asked how he was, but then…he called Will a _bunny_… and Will knew Grell would never change. "Nothing, Sutcliff. Get back to work. You have a reaping to do in 8 minutes."

"But Willy-chan!" Grell tried to kiss Will's cheek, but Will was faster. He managed to sit up and send Grell to the floor in a heap. "Wiiiiilll! It's not nice to do that to a lady!"

"Of course I wouldn't do that to a lady, what kind of gentleman do you think I am?" Grell was on the verge of ripping Will's head off when he left the room. "I'll get him later for that!" she straightened her waist coat and went back to work.

Many hours later, still raining. 5 minutes before Will checks out of work.

He had done all of his work for that day and managed to bribe, I mean blackmail his subordinates into working. He was sitting behind his desk, hands in a steeple pressing against his forehead, contemplating whether he should go home, in the rain and get soaked, or sleep on the couch in his office and stay warm and dry, and get a head start on tomorrow's work. His eyes glance up to the closet in his office where he keeps a spare suit in cases such as these.

"Hey boss, d'you need another ride home?" asked Ron, poking his head around the door. _I can't possible intrude on his hospitality anymore… he's only being nice… he probably has something to do this evening… _"Thank you, Knox. I'd appreciate it greatly."

"I'll just go drop this off at General Affairs and we'll leave." Will nodded and finished his last piece of work just as Grell came in.

"Unless you have paperwork to hand in or something to ask me that is work-related, I don't see why you should be here-"

"Shhh." Grell had scurried over and pressed her finger on Will's lips. Her other hand was hidden behind her back, holding unfinished paperwork. She had come here to try and seduce Will out of giving her over-time, she knew it wouldn't work, but she might as well give it a try, plus she liked flirting with her Will.

"I know what you want Willy-chan… and it's not paperwork." she whispered seductively.

"Your right…I don't want paperwork." He replied softly, playing along with Grell, for once. Grell, however, was shocked, but didn't let it take over her intended actions.

"Oh really? Do you know what you want?" she whispered into his ear, and licking it. "Yes, Grell, I think I do…" he stood up and brought his face close, and placed his arms on Grell's waist.

"Oh Will! I knew you couldn't hide your feelings fore-"

"What I would like is for you to work during work hours so we aren't always on overtime because of your laziness and incompetence!" He gently pushed Grell, moving her backwards towards his door until she was out. He sighed and went to put his papers away.

Ron came back 2 minutes later and Will grabbed his scythe and they left.

* * *

there ya go...not my best chapter, but the best is yet to come!

pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3 - last chapter

RonxWill ch 3 - soooo sorry it took forever to update this, i've been busy, and i had writer's block, so please excuse me if the ending sucks :(

i'd like to thank Yaoifangirl666, RobynBlackmoreShinigami, gemonie03 and ShadowChaosLucario for their reviewing, favouriting and following this story, i really appreciate it.

* * *

About 7 p.m., Ron's house

The two males got out of the car and went inside quickly, not wanting to get wet. Ron shivered as they took off their jackets.

"Its getting colder out there. Say, what'd you like for supper, uh, boss?" Ron called from the kitchen.

"For tonight you may call me Will, Knox."

"Ok, thanks. I have leftover pasta, meatloaf or we can order pizza, I'm not one for chinese." Will preferred chinese, but he had it last night. Meatloaf wasn't his favorite either,

"Pasta, please."

"Sure." He took the container out and put it in the microwave.

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding tonight, I'm sure you had other plans for the night."

"Nope. It's not a problem." _beep beep beep beep_ Ron took out the pasta and served it into two bowls, and took them to the living room, so they wouldn't be forced to make awkward small talk in the dining room.

"Oh, sorry, make yourself at home." Ron said as Will stood awkwardly beside the couch. Their bodies sunk into the couch, making it somewhat difficult to eat. They turned on the tv and watched an old movie that they both agreed on, and started eating. Ron made himself more comfortable by sitting with his legs crossed which made the couch move and forced Will's arm to jerk and burn his lip with hot tomato sauce.

"Ow!" his fork dropped into the bowl with a clatter as Ron rushed to the kitchen to get a cold compress. He came back with a wet towel and started dabbing at Will's lower lip with it, causing the reaper to go red in the face. Ron smiled at his boss's reaction and gently blew on his lip to cool it down.

"Thank you…" he said softly, still embarrassed.

"No prob… Will." Ron smiled as he sat down.

They finished their supper and their movie.

Then, the inevitable came; a very awkward moment between guest, and host…

...

bedtime.

"You'll take my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch… that 'ok with you… Will?" Ron still hadn't gotten used to calling his boss by his first name, it felt odd but he liked saying it; _Will_.

"If that's alright with you. I hate imposing in on you like this."

"Nah, it's fine. If you gotta go to the washroom in the middle of the night, just go, you can't hear it all the way downstairs. Oh, and here." He handed over a pair of blue and white striped pyjama's.

"Thank you, very much."

"Ya, g'night."

"Goodnight, Knox." Will went upstairs and changed quickly, only wearing the bottoms, he didn't like sleeping with a shirt on. He slid into Ron's bed taking off his glasses, and turned off the light. He wasn't tired, so he just starred at the ceiling, thinking…

Ron's pov

I turned on the tv but kept it on low volume, so Will wouldn't hear. I pulled a blanket up to my chin and felt myself already dozing off when a bothersome thought came to light… I had forgotten to turn off my 6 a.m. alarm in my room. Gritting my teeth I whipped the blankets off and made my way upstairs.

I peered through the crack in the door and didn't hear anything, except the sound of Will's breathing. I opened my door a bit wider so I could sneak in, not wanting to wake him. I tip-toed across the carpeted floor to the general area of my alarm clock's location. I was certain I was close by when I heard Will's voice,

"Knox? What are you doing in here?"

"Shit, sorry boss. I forgot to turn off my alarm, didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping. Here, let me help you."

3rd person

Will pulled the covers back and stood up, relieved the lights were off. Just then, Ron bumped his foot against his bed and fell forward, knocking Will down with him. Both their breathing increased as they realized the position they were in… Ron was lying on a shirtless Will, in a bed, with the lights turned off.

"Ahh, sorry. I'll get up-" Ron pushed himself up off of Will but only managed to slip on a sheet and fall back down onto Will, pressing his lips against Will's. Both men were shocked and their eyes widened. They stayed like that for a good 3 minutes, still in absolute shock. Eventually, Ron pushed himself off of Will and rubbed his hands on his pants nervously,

"Right…Well, uh, goodnight…boss." He quickly exited the room and went back to the couch. Will sat up and slowly walked to the bathroom, uncertain of what just happened. He splashed water on his face, trying to erase his mind. He went back to Ron's bed and tried to fall asleep, doing so only 3 hours later…

Will woke up to the sound of a coffee machine grinding and sat up. He reached for his glasses and put them on, thoughts racing through his mind from last night. He heard a soft knock at the door and saw Ron standing there with a cup of coffee.

"Come in." he said quietly. Ron put the cup down on a night-table and he saw the mess he had left his room in before Will had slept in it.

"Aww shit! Sorry… boss, I thought I had cleaned my room yesterday, you shoulda told me." He bent down and started picking clothes off the floor and shoving them into his laundry basket.

"It's quite alright Knox." Will put a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him, Ron turned to look at him. Will blushed and quickly grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on, Ron smiled.

"I hate to ask you Knox, but, might I be able to use your shower this morning?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure!"

"Thank you very much, I won't be long." He got up and made his way to the bathroom and started the water and fan. He slipped out of his clothes and got in the shower and washed himself.

7 minutes later, he was done. He got out and reached for a towel, but his hand couldn't come in contact with one. He looked around the large bathroom for a towel, of any size really, he just needed a _towel_.

He cursed to himself having not asked for one before as he opened cupboards.

"Shit!" he couldn't refrain from swearing aloud when he saw the mess he was making on the floor with all the water. He sighed in frustration and opened the door a crack to see if Ron was anywhere near.

Once he heard the distinct sounds of someone riffling through tv channels, he quickly scampered into the bedroom and snatched his pants off the floor. He ran back to the washroom hoping he hadn't made the carpet too wet.

He sighed in relief as he leaned against the counter and pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket. He quickly dialed Ron's number and waited...

_Dring Dring… Dring Dring…Dring Dr_- "Hello?"

"Uh, Hello Knox…"

"Boss? Aren't you upstairs?"

"Yes… Yes I am, but I'm afraid I don't have a towel up here…"

"Oh, oops! Yeah, I'll get you one. Hang on." Ron hung up and went to get Will a towel from the cupboard across the hall.

_knock knock_

Will jumped at the sudden noise and opened the bathroom door a crack, letting only his head be seen. Ron practically shoved a white towel in his face, averting his eyes by keeping his head turned in the opposite direction.

"Here." He muttered nervously, making sure Will couldn't see his red face.

"Um… Thanks…" he murmured in response, taking the towel and closing the door. He dried himself off and got dressed quickly.

Meanwhile, Ron was picking up the last of his clothes off the ground and making the bed.

Will opened the door to the washroom and was about to go into Ron's room to collect the last of his things when he saw Ron in there. He hid himself somewhat behind the door and observed the young shinigami at work. He picked up the clothes and tossed them into the hamper… he opened the blinds… ripped off the sheets and pillow cases and also dumped them into the hamper… went to a nearby linen closet and took out some new sheets… and started making the bed. Will smiled at how swiftly he worked and felt he should go help him…

Ron's pov

Will was getting dressed while I re-made my bed. I didn't really have anything else to do that morning… Suddenly I felt a pair of hands across my sides and rest against my stomach and someone hugging me from behind. I didn't have to turn around, I could just smell Will behind me...

He smelled… like freshness… watermelon shampoo… and me. I turned around and hugged him, resting my face against his chest. He lifted my chin and kissed me, sending chills throughout my body. I kissed him back, a mixture of emotions cursing through me. We eventually pulled back and he smiled down at me. I smiled back and hugged him tighter, I was so happy… I finally got him.

Will helped me make the rest of the bed. As I was fluffing the last pillow, he grinned at me, something I had never seen him do before. I gently threw the pillow at its place at the top of the bed and before I could do anything I was pushed onto the newly made bed, Will on top of me.

"What are you doi-!" my words were muffled by his lips against mine. I close my eyes (the touch of your fingers* XD) and kissed him back, running my fingers through his wet hair.

We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we finally broke apart, I looked at the clock but all I saw was a blur, I had forgotten I had taken off my glasses awhile ago… Will chuckled as he put his glasses on,

"Wow, it's… 5:34…in the afternoon." I widened my eyes in shock… we hadn't moved since this morning. He kissed my nose and got up. We made our way into the kitchen and I starred at the remnants of food in my fridge. Will looked over my shoulder and kissed my neck,

"Shall we order in?"

"Yup. Chinese or pizza?"

"Anything you like."

"Ok then… "

45 minutes later… _ding dong_

Ron went to answer the door and took the food into the kitchen where he divided it into separate plates and bowls. He carried them to the living room and placed the food trays onto the coffee table, and sat down. Will cuddled with him and rubbed his head against Ron's shoulder, managing to push Ron down and straddle him. He kissed Ron until their lips were numb,

"The foods' gunna get cold, y'know." murmured Ron, sitting up. Will sighed and they started eating, watching season 2 of _Sherlock_.

The two shinigami's fell asleep cuddling, on the couch. They woke the next morning and went to work, holding hands.

Many people turned and starred at them, several of them smiled, and Grell, well, he was frustrated he hadn't gotten Will, but he got a nosebleed as soon as he saw Ron leaning in to kiss Will.

Eventually, Grell got over Will, and started putting all his energy into getting Sebastian.

* * *

*whoever got that reference, I congratulate you for being a black butler fan, and I hug you :P

well, there ya go, chapter 3, and the end of this story... definately not my best, but, oh well..

Thanks to everyone who commented, favourited and followed this story, it means alot to me!


End file.
